


Colors of the rainbow

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: So many colors [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Sam, Tickling, dom!Gabriel, top!Gabriel, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Set between Changing Channels and Hammer of the Gods, both Gabriel and Sam find themselves in a club, wanting to blow off steam.  After finding out they're compatible, they decide to do so together.  For Gabriel Bingo; the square this fills isDom!Gabriel.It also fills all of the prompts for 'Full Kink February' for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge: the dialogue prompt and the statement prompt are in the story nearly word for word, the song is mentioned, they end up making homemade pornography, I included the feather from the aesthetic, and also the kink I got when I spun the Wheel of Kink--praise kink!  I'm not sure if I did any of these things any justice, but you can't say I didn't try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ace. I'm writing BDSM. I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry. And yes, I'm going to hell for this. Possibly even the special hell. At least I'll have Captain Tightpants for company.

Gabriel stared across the club as the multicolored lights swirled around. Not much could faze him, but the sight of Sam Winchester standing at the bar did. There was no mistaking the obscenely tall man, even from as far away as Gabriel was standing. He began to walk toward him, wondering what the odds of ending up in the same club as Sam were...not to mention what color wristband he was wearing. Gabriel couldn't tell from this far away. 

Gabriel knew this wasn't a great idea, what with him having told the Winchesters to just say yes to his brothers not long ago, but he didn't care. He was here to have some fun before the world ended--and so, apparently, was Sam. Briefly, Gabriel wondered where Dean was, and then decided he didn't care. It was Sam who'd caught his eye back at Crawford Hall, Sam whose bobbing Adam's apple and shaggy hair had Gabriel licking his lips and enjoying a few solo sessions afterward. Dean was cute, but Sam was _hot_. The idea of scening with Sam suddenly hit Gabriel like a physical need for food or water, and it was all he could focus on for a moment or two.

"Excuse me, Sir." Gabriel's trek and thoughts were interrupted by a peroxide blonde woman in a short skirt and a top she was nearly falling out of. She looked up at him through her lashes, and he wasn't surprised to see the glowing pink band around her wrist. "Would you be interested in scening with me?" she asked, pushing her chest outward. Normally, Gabriel liked it when his subs were forward, but tonight he wasn't interested in her, no matter how pretty of a picture she painted. 

"Maybe another night, sugar. Tonight, I've got my eyes on a larger prize." He smiled and winked at her to soften the rejection and then kept moving toward where he could see Sam looming over everyone. His instincts were generally pretty good, but he wasn't 100% sure about what Sam would be into. He was thinking--or was it hoping?--that the other man would be wearing a green wristband, if not yellow. The fetish club they were in had an interesting system for identifying what people were looking for each night by the color of their glow-in-the-dark wristband. Dominant men (and nonbinary people) looking for female submissives wore blue; dominants like Gabriel, open to dominating anyone and everything (at least for the night) wore purple--and so on. Cool colors were for Dominants, warm for subs; the various greens were dedicated to the switches. It was a good way to cut down on rejections due to incompatibility. Nothing besides some dirty dancing and making out was allowed in the club itself, but there was a pay-by-the-hour motel next door that was frequently used by the club's patrons. 

Gabriel held his breath when he saw Sam reach up to scratch at the back of his neck. He almost crowed in triumph when he saw the color of Sam's wristband--yellow. Submissive, willing to be dominated by men or women. Gabriel allowed himself to skip for a step or two. Best. Night. Ever. He shoved his exuberance down, however; he knew that if he wasn't careful, he wouldn't come off as a serious Dom--and then, he suspected, he'd have zero chance with Sam. Assuming he had a chance already; it was highly unlikely that Sam was going to be thrilled to see him.

In a normal club, Sam's attractiveness might have put people off, causing them to assume he was out of their league or that he already had enough offers on his plate. However, here the tall man was already surrounded by a handful of curious Doms and Dommes. Gabriel wasted no time shouldering his way through them, putting himself right where Sam would see him when he next turned to his left. 

When Sam did finally notice the archangel, he nearly spit out his drink. His eyes widened, and then started darting around, looking for a quick escape. "Gabriel!" he gasped, before taking a step backward and having to cough as a result of inhaling some of his drink. 

"Relax, kiddo," Gabriel said, holding up his hands to show they were empty. And if that gave Sam a good look at the purple band on his wrist, well, so be it. "I'm here to get laid. Nothing else, I swear." 

Sam stared down at the archangel for a moment or two. The knot of people around them began to loosen, many likely assuming from Sam's reaction that there was either going to be a scene--and not the good kind--or that the two wanted to talk privately, as they seemed to know one another. "Then...hi, I guess," Sam said finally. 

"Hello to you too." Gabriel smirked up at the taller man, then down at his arm. "Well, will you look at that. Seems we're compatible, Sammy."

" _Don't_ call me--" Sam started, but Gabriel immediately laid a finger across his lips. 

"Don't backtalk," the archangel said firmly, channeling his inner Loki. "Or I'll put you across my knee right here and now, and it _won't_ be the fun kind of spanking."

Sam had the nerve to look affronted, and glared down at Gabriel before folding his arms across his chest. Gabriel had to give him credit, though; the hunter avoided digging himself a bigger hole by remaining silent. 

Gabriel removed his finger, and smirked up at Sam. "Let me tell you what's going to happen, Sammy." He snickered internally when he saw the muscle twitch in Sam's face, and kept his voice pitched so he could be heard above the music. "We're going to finish our drinks, and then I'm going to take you back to my apartment. I'm going to tie you up and have my wicked, wicked way with you all night long. When I'm done, you'll be so relaxed your own brother won't recognize you."

"Sorry, Gabriel. I'm not interested," Sam said, shaking his head. He kept his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh yeah? This," and here Gabriel made a sudden grab for Sam's crotch. Sam reflexively sidestepped and unfolded his arms, which was what Gabriel was actually going for; he triumphantly grabbed and raised the arm with the yellow wristband, "says you are. You want to go down tonight, and I can put you there and keep you there. Besides," he added, leaning closer, "Think about it. I'll take you back to a place that's actually clean, instead of that grimy motel next door, and you don't need to worry about where my toys or dick have been. STDs? Not remotely an issue. That's not true for everyone who was just talking to you. Worried about big brother spotting hard-to-explain bruises or noticing you're walking funny? I can heal you before he gets a look. But most importantly," Gabriel said, lowering his voice now so Sam had to lean in closer to hear, "I have the stamina of an archangel, no refractory period, the ability to stop time for as long as we need, and I ghost-wrote the Kama Sutra." He watched Sam swallow hard, and knew Sam was seriously considering the offer. He gave the hunter a moment or two, then added, "Dean won't ever find out about this from me, if that's what you're worried about. I don't kiss and tell."

Sam thought too much for his own good, unfortunately. He studied Gabriel's face for a moment, then licked his lips nervously and tried to bargain. "Will you help us with the apocalypse if I do?" he asked, deploying his puppy-dog eyes. Gabriel suspected that those eyes had made a whole lot of people do a whole lot of things they initially didn't want to.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're so predictable. Fine. I'll help at a time of my choosing and in a way of my choosing." The kid didn't need to know Gabriel was already planning to tell them how to put Lucifer back in the cage (as if they could manage that). "But," he added, lifting a finger, "I don't want you to be able to say later that I coerced you into doing this. So I'm going to agree to help whether or not you come home with me tonight. You have my word. If you -do- want me to show you everything I've learned about delivering both pleasure and pain in what's been a _very_ long lifetime tonight, you're going to have to admit it, to me and to yourself. In fact, you're going to have to ask me to take you home and fuck you six ways 'til Sunday. Nicely." He bared his teeth at Sam, giving him the look that allowed him to impersonate a pagan god for so many years. Then? He turned his back on the poor kid, whose mouth was gaping by now, and finished off the drink in his hand. 

Gabriel mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that he had the hook well and truly set. He smiled to himself when he heard Sam clear his throat behind him. "I--I want that. Please, Gabriel. Take me home with you?"

Gabriel snorted; he was going to have to teach the kid a few lessons in manners tonight. "What did you just call me?" he asked, his voice icy as he glanced back over his shoulder. 

"S-sir." Sam took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Please, Sir, will you take me home with you?"

Gabriel slowly turned back to Sam. "And what is it that you want me to do to you when we get there?"

Sam wiped the slight frown off of his face. "I want you to tie me up and fuck me. Six ways to Sunday. Please, Sir," he added, when Gabriel's face didn't soften any. He still looked nervous, but now there was a tell-tale blush on his cheeks, and his pupils were larger than they had been moments ago. It seems Gabriel's pitch worked; Sam was genuinely interested, which was good. Practically the only thing Gabriel wasn't interested in was having a partner or partners that didn't want to be with him.

"Of course, Sammy," Gabriel said, all smiles again suddenly, "All you had to do was ask. Now, be a good boy, and finish your drink." He watched Sam down the remnants of what looked like a rum and coke in one long pull, and then waved at the bartender and handed over enough money to pay for both their drinks, plus a nice tip. 

"Come," Gabriel instructed, turning to walk out of the club. He didn't look behind him; if Sam knew what was good for him, he'd be following Gabriel. When they got to the door, Gabriel handed back his wristband, and Sam did the same. The woman who accepted them gave Gabriel a small smirk and a nod of approval after looking Sam up and down. Gabriel smiled back at her, shark-like. 

Once they were outside, Gabriel didn't immediately snap them back to his apartment. Instead, he started walking, forcing Sam to follow him further. After they'd been walking a minute or two, he asked, "Hard limits?"

Sam took a deep breath, and listed them. Gabriel wasn't shocked by Sam's hard limits, nor was he particularly surprised by his soft limits, which he inquired about next. "What's your safe word?" Gabriel still didn't turn to look at the man walking a step or two behind him. 

"Halloween, Sir," Sam replied promptly. 

"Good boy," Gabriel praised. He didn't offer Sam a safe word in return, but he was an archangel; no one could make him do anything he didn't want to do except God, and no one knew where He was. "How do you feel about pain?" Again, he wasn't surprised by Sam's answer. They walked the rest of the way to Gabriel's apartment--it wasn't far--in silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now...I bring you ALL! the smut.  
> The dialogue and statement/ambience prompts from the Gabriel Monthly Challenge are in this chapter; they're in bold.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted by loud, high-pitched barking. Gabriel led the way inside, as his terrier alternately yapped at Sam and jumped up on Gabriel, who promptly picked the animal up and cuddled it. "Don't mind Arthur," he told Sam, as the tubby little dog licked his face. "He's friendly, once he gets to know you." He smiled as he saw Sam relax as he reached out to pet Arthur, who lapped up the extra attention but barked once or twice anyway for good measure. Once Sam and Arthur were fully acquainted, Gabriel set the dog back down and took off his shoes; Sam followed suit.

The apartment was, not surprisingly, bigger on the inside than on the outside, much like the T.A.R.D.I.S. Gabriel walked into a spacious living room and plopped down in a rather comfortable armchair. Arthur immediately jumped up into his lap, and Gabriel pet him with one hand while the other reached for a dish of red-hots and popped some into his mouth. Completely relaxed now, he regarded Sam, who had walked a few steps into the room and then stopped, standing there awkwardly. "Still want to do this, Sammy?" he asked. 

"Yes, Sir." Sam's cheeks were still flushed; from arousal or embarrassment, Gabriel couldn't tell. 

"Good. Safeword?"

"Halloween." 

"Nonverbal safeword?" Gabriel hadn't asked earlier, as he hadn't been looking at Sam at the time. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to gag the young man or not, but better safe than sorry. 

Sam reddened a little more, and made the American Sign Language sign for a definite 'no' with his right hand. Gabriel had to chuckle. "I knew you were a nerd, Sammy, but sign language? Really? Well, I suppose it gets your point across." He was enjoying the rush of power he felt, and needling Sam by using a nickname he knew he didn't like just sweetened the experience. 

Gabriel leaned back in his armchair, eyes raking over Sam's form. "Strip," he ordered, still petting Arthur. For once, the Winchester wasn't actually wearing that many layers; he just had a green plaid top on loosely over a tight white undershirt that left little to the imagination. Meeting his eyes, Sam shrugged out of the plaid overshirt, folding it loosely and then tossing it on a nearby couch. He then pulled the hem of his t-shirt out of his jeans and crossed his arms to grab it, lifting the T-shirt up and over his head and exposing his chest and abdomen. Gabriel couldn't help but inhale sharply; it was everything he'd expected--lightly tanned and toned, with an honest-to-goodness six pack. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

Sam tossed the undershirt on top of the plaid shirt, and then undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He slid them down, stepped out of them, and then bent over to take his socks off. The jeans and socks joined the rest of Sam's clothes, and then, finally, he was pushing down his boxers and meeting every expectation Gabriel had for how he'd look without them. Gabriel wet his lips and wolf-whistled, which made Sam turn even redder as he straightened up and tossed his underwear on top of the clothing pile. 

Gabriel just stared at him for a few moments, Arthur wiggling in his lap and trying to lick his face because the dog had been forgotten. "Turn around," Gabriel instructed, sitting up straighter in his chair. Sam complied, standing with his arms to either side as he let Gabriel have an unobstructed view of his back and ass, which made Gabriel lick his lips again. Sam Winchester was gorgeous; the guy who modeled for Michaelangelo's _David_ (and Gabriel had 'met' him) paled in comparison. "Good boy," Gabriel praised. "Oh, I'm going to have _so_ much fun with you tonight, Sammy."

"The playroom is down the hall, second door on the right," he continued, addressing Sam's back. "Go in there, kneel by the door, and wait for me. I'll be in in a minute." Sam hesitated, and then walked away from Gabriel and down the hallway, disappearing into the playroom. "Wow," Gabriel murmured, when he thought Sam was out of earshot. "Your daddy got reeeeeealllllll lucky tonight," he whispered to Arthur. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat while he waits." He stood up, forcing Arthur to jump off his lap, and then went in the kitchen and got out a raw steak, which he put onto a plate and then set on the floor. Arthur immediately attacked it with gusto. Gabriel also arranged a plate of snacks for later for Sam. Yes, he could just snap them up, but this took time, and he wanted Sam to have to wait for a while after taking in the playroom (also bigger on the inside than the outside). He hoped it would heighten Sam's anticipation. 

Once he made sure Arthur's bowl was full of water, Gabriel went back out to the living room and sat down, mentally planning out the evening in his head. He wondered what dear brother Luci would say if and when he found out what Gabriel had done to his True Vessel, and then made a mental note to not be in the same plane of existence when he did. Of course, the idea of having complete control over Lucifer's Vessel before Lucifer himself could get his hands on it was icing on the cake, as far as Gabriel was concerned...and everyone knew the icing was the best part of the cake. 

\----------------------------------

Sam's eyes widened when he walked into the 'playroom.' 'Room' didn't really do it justice; it was enormous, with mats and a huge bed and every sort of kinky furniture you could imagine (and some that you couldn't) spread out all over the place. There was a wall where various implements were hanging, and under those were a number of drawers. Sam could only imagine what they contained. He'd thought he'd been into the scene at Stanford, but now he began to realize just what Gabriel had meant when he'd said that he had lifetimes of experience doling out both pleasure and pain. 

After he had taken in the 'room,' Sam stepped to the side and knelt by the door as instructed, keeping his knees apart and his back straight. He rested his hands on his thighs, and noted that while he himself was still unsure about this, his cock was definitely on board with the idea of being Gabriel's fucktoy for the night. Sam tried to even his breathing in order to dispel his nervousness, but it was difficult. He tended to overthink everything, and he had a hard time placing his trust in anyone but Dean. Still, he craved the feeling he got when he finally did yield that control to someone else. He supposed that in a way, the contradiction was part of what made the experience so attractive to him. 

He wasn't yet sure what kind of Dominant Gabriel would be. On one hand, the archangel liked to have things his way and was more than willing to punish those who went against that, but at the same time, there was something soft about the archangel, something that assured Sam that he'd be safe tonight. Besides, Sam would be lying if he said he didn't get off on a little danger and power exchange--how else could you explain Ruby?--and he knew /exactly/ how powerful of a being Gabriel was. There were very few, in fact, that were more powerful. And that powerful being was going to do whatever he wanted with Sam tonight. The thought gave Sam another jolt of arousal, and this time he gave a full-bodied shiver he was glad the archangel wasn't there to see. 

Sam tried to wait patiently; he was much better at it than Dean would be, but soon he started wondering where Gabriel was, and what he was doing that was so much more important than Sam. He may love the feeling of surrendering control, but he wasn't a natural submissive, either. This had gotten him in trouble more times than he could count with other Dominants. Jess was the only one who had really figured out how to get him to stop thinking and go down quickly; he wondered if Gabriel would assess him that quickly and accurately, or if he would even bother worrying about Sam's mental state. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door finally opened and Gabriel came in. Gabriel had shed his own socks, but Sam could see he was still wearing the same jeans that he'd been wearing in the club. Gabriel stood in front of Sam for a few moments, likely looking down at him (Sam knew better than to look up to check). "Good boy," he said finally, and Sam's cock twitched. Damn his praise kink! He heard Gabriel chuckle darkly above him; he must have noticed. "Look at me," Gabriel said putting a finger underneath his chin to lift it up. Sam looked up until he met the amber-colored eyes of Gabriel. Sam wasn't sure he'd ever seen eyes that color on anyone else, and he had to admit, they were nice to look at. Gabriel had shed his vaguely western-themed overshirt and was in a white tank top. 

"The first thing I'm going to do is make sure you know who you belong to tonight," Gabriel said, turning and walking across the room to the implements and drawers. He opened one and fetched something, then reached up. **He ran his fingers across the array of toys before him, and as he glanced up, a sharp smirk tugging at his lips, Sam thought he'd never looked more dangerous.** The item he brought over, however, was anything but. Gabriel showed him the forest-green collar with a silver tag labeling the wearer as 'Gabriel's.' "Lean forward," he ordered, and Sam did so. He felt Gabriel fasten the collar snugly around his neck. "Now back," he said, and Sam complied. "Mmm. I like this look on you, Sammy. Tell me, who owns you tonight?"

"You, Sir." Sam was just thankful his voice didn't crack on the two words. 

"Exactly. Now, we have a few things to discuss before we get to the main event. First, this room is set up with a variety of cameras. I like to record what I do and post it to pornography sites for the betterment of the world." Gabriel grinned down at him. "Believe me, Sammy, the world has been missing out on you. But. I won't do it if you don't want me to." He held up a remote. "This controls all the cameras in the room. You decide whether they're on, or off." He handed the remote to Sam, who reached up and took it, looking it over. "You make a decision, flip whatever switch you want, and then put the remote in that drawer right there. I won't know what you decided until after we're done, and I swear I won't do anything to you--or Dean--if you decide not to let me record this. If you do say yes to the cameras, I promise you'll get to see the result and say yes or no to posting it, my hand to, well, Father. But believe me, Sammy, with what I have planned...you're going to want to see the video." 

Sam turned the remote over in his hands, thinking. He appreciated the care Gabriel had taken to assure him that this was his decision and that there wouldn't be any retaliation if he didn't want to be recorded. However, by now he was very much thinking with his downstairs brain. Reminding himself that he could always say no after he'd seen the resulting video, he turned the cameras on and then set the remote in the drawer, keeping it shielded from Gabriel with his other hand so he couldn't see what choice Sam had made. 

Gabriel gave him a bright smile as Sam closed the drawer, but then his expression and tone hardened. "The second thing we need to chat about is your behavior in the club." 

Sam frowned, and started to open his mouth to protest that they hadn't been scening at that point, but Gabriel stopped him cold with a raised hand. "Careful, Sammy. You don't want to earn more punishments. If you can't be polite and respectful, I'll gag you, but I don't want to have to do that." Gabriel reached down to trace Sam's lips with a finger. "I want to hear all the little noises you make for me. Not to mention put your mouth to _much_ better uses." Sam swallowed hard, and remained quiet...for now.

"So. First. Your manners. You forgot to use my title once you knew I was a Dom. Beyond that, you were rude, and you talked back to me. Worse," and here, he got right down in Sam's face and growled the rest, "you tried to bargain with me like I was a two-bit crossroads demon. So. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sam found, to his surprise, that he wasn't play-acting; he honestly meant the words that fell from his lips after seeing Gabriel's face twisted with disdain. Perhaps spending the night with an archangel was a little more dangerous than he had originally thought. "I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." 

"No, it won't," Gabriel agreed, straightening back up. "And how am I going to make sure that doesn't happen again?"

 **"Spank me,** Sir," Sam replied. **"It's the only way I learn."** It was a mantra Jess had taught him. 

The words seemed to surprise Gabriel, and he snorted out a laugh. "Is it? Well, I suppose I'll indulge you, then. Get up, go over to the spanking bench, and assume the position." He pointed, since there was a lot of furniture in the room, and then walked across the room to turn on music. Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard started playing; Sam couldn't help but wonder how much 'sugar' he was actually going to get tonight as he stood up and walked over to the indicated piece of furniture...but he could definitely imagine ending up sticky from his head to his feet. He shuddered at the thought.

Sam clambered up onto the spanking bench, noting that its construction forced him to spread his legs quite a bit; he was suddenly glad he was so flexible. To his surprise, the piece of furniture actually seemed sized appropriately for him; moments later, he realized that Gabriel had probably adjusted it with his grace. Sam felt more than saw Gabriel walk over and secure his ankles and thighs to the bench with leather straps. Gabriel then walked around to the front, and Sam watched as his golden hair fell in front of his face as he cuffed Sam's wrists to the bench. Gabriel tested the fit, but it was clear he had done this before and already had them just snug enough to prevent Sam from moving without actually cutting off his circulation. 

Gabriel then stood back and admired his handiwork. "Wow, Sammy. If you could see yourself right now, all bent over and ready for me..." He whistled. "I'm one lucky son of a bitch." He walked closer, and Sam felt Gabriel exploring his body with his hands. The fingers of one ran through his hair and then tugged gently on it, while the other hand ran up and down his spine. Sam relaxed into the gentle touches.

"That's my good boy," Gabriel murmured, and Sam couldn't help but groan at the praise. The hand left Sam's hair, and the other slid further down to grope his ass. "You don't need to count, but since this is to teach you manners...you're going to thank me for each hit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam couldn't keep the whimper out of his voice. The hand on his ass disappeared, and then reappeared with quite a bit more force than he'd ever been spanked with before. He cried out, partially in pain and partially in shock, and then managed to blurt out, "Thank you, Sir." And then Gabriel's hand disappeared and he spanked him again...and again...and again. The archangel never hit him in exactly the same place twice. Sam lost count around fifteen, and heard his thank yous become more and more garbled as he began to cry. He zoned out for a minute or two, and then discovered that in the meantime, Gabriel had stopped spanking him and was pushing the hair out of his eyes. 

"You look beautiful, Sammy, even when you're crying." Gabriel gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I know you didn't like that. That was a punishment. But you were such a good boy, taking it so well and thanking me for each hit." He put his thumb in his own mouth and sucked away the tear, then reached out and gently ran a hand over Sam's inflamed ass. Sam couldn't help but hiss at the contact. "Shh," Gabriel said. "It's all right. The next part won't hurt that much, I promise." He disappeared in the direction of the toys again, and Sam took deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself. As he'd told Gabriel earlier, he liked _some_ pain, but his ass was currently on fire.

By the time Gabriel returned, Sam had stopped crying and was breathing quietly again, hands clenching and unclenching as he lay there, completely at Gabriel's mercy. Gabriel let Sam see a tube of lidocaine cream in one of his hands, but the other stayed out of his sight. Sam heard him put more than one item down on the bench behind him, however. "This is going to hurt again when I rub it in," Gabriel told him, "But then it should feel better, and after that we can get to the good part." Sam nodded his response as he felt Gabriel start to apply the cream. It did hurt worse for a moment or two, but then the lidocaine dulled the worst of the pain, and Sam began to breathe easier.

Gabriel walked over to a sink to wash his hands, and then returned to stand behind Sam. He heard the tell-tale snick of a lube bottle being opened. "Just relax," Gabriel told him, before pressing slick fingers to his crack. Sam could feel Gabriel spreading the lube around, and then a finger started rubbing around his hole. Sam moaned, which made Gabriel chuckle. "Told you you'd like this part," he said as he pushed a finger inside.

Gabriel spread the lube around inside as well as outside, and then began slowly thrusting his finger in and out. Sam still couldn't move, but he moaned again to let Gabriel know he was enjoying himself (although he was pretty sure Gabriel knew that already). One finger became two, and then Gabriel began to work him open in earnest, scissoring his fingers each time he pulled them almost all of the way out. "You're so tight. How long has it been since someone split you open, Sammy?" Gabriel asked as he added a third finger. 

"Y--years, Sir," Sam moaned his answer. "S-Since Stanford. Oh oh--please." He knew he sounded wrecked already. Hell, he -was- wrecked already. His cock was leaking precum onto the padded bench beneath him before Gabriel even inserted his fourth finger. 

"Too long," Gabriel decided. "Don't worry, we'll fix that tonight." He thrust his fingers in and out a few more times, and then pulled them out entirely. 

Sam whined. He expected something to replace them (he hoped it would be Gabriel himself), but instead, he felt an entirely different sensation on his right foot. "Wha--" Sam jerked at his restraints, and then started to laugh. Apparently one of the things Gabriel hadn't let him see was a feather, and he was using it to tickle Sam's foot while he was strapped to the bench. "Oh god!" Sam heard Gabriel chuckle again as he squirmed, trying and failing to get away from the torture implement. "Please--please--ahahahaha--please stop. Please stop, Sir!" Sam begged, but it just made Gabriel switch the feather from one foot to the other. 

"What was that, Sammy?" Sam could hear the grin in Gabriel's voice as he not only continued the torture, but added a second feather so he could tickle both feet at the same time. "Please tickle me more, Sir?"

"No, please," Sam was gasping for air now, "Please stop, please don't, no, no--" His laughter became silent as he ran out of breath. He knew he could use his nonverbal safeword, but chose not to. Gabriel tickled him mercilessly for a while longer, and then finally stopped. Sam was crying again, though from laughter this time. He heaved air into his lungs, and as he did so, he felt Gabriel slide something into him without warning, something well-lubed and longer than your average plug but with a flared base. 

Sam cried out in surprise once more, and Gabriel just laughed. "Just a toy for now, Sammy," he said. "Don't worry, you'll get the real thing soon. But first..." He unstrapped Sam's legs, and then his arms, before gently helping him to his feet. Sam whimpered as the toy shifted inside of him, and then gratefully drank from the water bottle Gabriel magicked up and helped hold for him. "We still good?" Gabriel asked, eyeing Sam critically once he'd finished the water. Sam nodded, and Gabriel smirked at him. "Good, because we're just getting started. Go kneel down by the bed and wait for me, Sammy." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter of nothing but smut? Yup. Like I said, the special hell.

Gabriel watched Sam walk, slightly unsteadily, over to the bed and kneel down by the edge of it. Watching Sam walk away was always interesting, but Gabriel thought that the nice red color of his ass made it even better. Sam closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and Gabriel gave him a few minutes to collect himself. Gabriel once again walked over to the toys and started pulling out a few things he thought they'd need for the next scene. Once he was fairly certain that Sam was centered again, Gabriel turned so he could see Sam out of the corner of his eye and used the remote control in his hand to turn the vibrator he'd put inside him on. 

Sam yelped, and nearly jumped all the way to his feet before gritting his teeth and breathing through his nose. Gabriel openly snickered at him, and got a patented Sam Winchester Bitchface (TM) in return. The look just made Gabriel laugh harder as he collected some toys and headed over to the bed, where he set them down; at this point, he didn't care if Sam saw them or not.

Gabriel then walked around behind Sam and demanded, "Hands." Sam put his arms behind his back, and Gabriel tied them together at the wrists with a green silk scarf that matched the collar Sam was wearing. He knew Sam could easily slip out of the scarf, but that wasn't the point; it was a reminder, as well as a nice contrast with the reddened skin just below where Sam's wrists were tied. 

Gabriel grinned at Sam as he walked back around him and sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing his 'captive.' "Hmm," he said. "Pretty, but I think something's still missing." He picked up the nipple clamps he'd brought over and showed them to Sam. They had little green bows on them, a chain that linked them...and tiny jingle bells, because Gabriel was Gabriel. "What do you think, Sammy? Do you want me to put these on you?"

Sam seemed to realize the question wasn't rhetorical, and of course, there was only one correct answer. "Yes, please, Sir." 

"So polite. Someone's learned their lesson." Gabriel reached down and began to run his fingers over Sam's left nipple, teasing it into a hardened peak before applying the clamp. Sam hissed in a breath, but the clamps were adjustable, and Gabriel made certain they weren't too tight. Once Sam had ribbons and bells on one nipple, Gabriel repeated the process with the other one. "There," he said happily, leaning back and looking over Sam. "Perfect." 

Gabriel then pulled off his tank top, tossing it aside. He stood and divested himself of his jeans and boxers before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. He'd been hard for a while, but Sam kneeling in front of him wearing a collar with his name on it and decorated just -so- made him even more so. "I think it's time you started doing some of the work," he remarked, beckoning Sam closer. Sam shuffled forward until he was kneeling in between Gabriel's legs, the little bells ringing as he moved. "Show me what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours. And keep your eyes open, I want to see them." 

Gabriel groaned as Sam leaned forward, looked up at him through his lashes (his eyes looked green at the moment), and began to lick Gabriel's cock. It wasn't as long as Sam's, but what it lacked in length it made up for in girth. Soon, Sam's lips were stretched around it. Gabriel could tell Sam wasn't an expert in sucking dick, so he gave Sam directions, which the kid did his best to follow. "Don't worry, Sammy," he remarked casually at one point, "I'll teach you how to be a good little cocksucker." As Sam's head bobbed up and down, Gabriel had fun with the remote for the vibrator, randomly changing the settings whenever he felt like it. Sometimes it was a reward for a particularly well-followed direction, and sometimes it was just for fun. He earned more than a few whimpers and moans from Sam, which he thoroughly enjoyed. 

Gabriel soon tired of letting Sam go at his own pace, and laced his fingers in Sam's hair in order to control his movements. He was careful not to choke Sam, but at the same time, the archangel forced the hunter to pick up his pace. Sam, meanwhile, did the best he could--he was only human, and he did, unfortunately, have a gag reflex. Gabriel chose not to warn Sam before he came, just pulling Sam's head forward as far as it would go and then releasing with a groan as Sam gagged. "Nnngh. Good boy. Swallow it, and then clean me up," he directed. Tears in his eyes and drool running down his chin, Sam did as instructed, and then whined when Gabriel offered even more praise. "Such a good boy. I bet you want to come too, don't you?"

"Yes, please, Sir, please let me come," Sam rasped, nodding his head, making both his now-sweaty hair and the jingle bells on his chest bounce. "Please."

"Hmm." Gabriel eyed him, and then turned the vibrator off completely. "No, not yet." Sam let out a sob at the loss of stimulation. "Soon, though. You've been very good for me, but I want you to come on my dick. So, get up here," he said, patting the bed next to him. "In the middle. Face down, ass in the air, legs spread."

Sam climbed to his feet, awkwardly since his hands were still bound behind his back, and then crawled up onto the bed. Gabriel leaned back, enjoying the show. Once Sam was in the desired position, Gabriel moved so he was kneeling behind him. He took hold of the toy and slowly drew it out, watching as Sam's empty hole clenched down on nothing. He tossed the toy aside, and pulled another bottle of lube to him. "Since you've been such a good boy, you don't have to ask to come--the first time," he announced, smirking as he lubed up his own cock. "After that, you ask, and we'll see. Understand?"

Sam's voice, somewhat muffled by the sheets, answered, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." 

"Good boy." Gabriel lined himself up and then began pushing in. He was neither particularly fast nor particularly slow; he gave Sam's body enough time to adjust, but only just. As he sunk in, groaning and closing his eyes in pleasure, he reached around and used the rest of the lube to slick up Sam's length. Sam moaned at his touch, and Gabriel smirked. He'd been right; the sounds Sam made were worth the trouble of taking the time to teach him a lesson instead of gagging him right from the start. 

Once Gabriel was fully seated in Sam, he began to move--slowly at first; his goal wasn't to cause Sam (much) pain. "Father, you're so tight. I can almost imagine this is your first time with a guy, Sammy. But that's not true, is it? Because you're a little slut. Aren't you?"

"Yes--yes, Sir," Sam gasped as Gabriel gripped his hips tightly and began to move faster, angling his thrusts so his cock slid across Sam's prostate each time. The little bells jingled in time with his thrusts.

"Say it," Gabriel commanded, slapping the side of Sam's already-reddened ass. 

"I'm--'ma slut, Sir," Sam managed in between mewls. 

"Whose slut are you?"

"Yours, Sir. All--all yours." 

"Don't you forget it, Sammy boy." Gabriel wasn't shocked when, moments later, Sam came hard, clenching down around his length. The hunter moaned Gabriel's name, but Gabriel couldn't really fault him for it--it sounded enough like a prayer that it turned the archangel on even further, and he began to thrust faster. He wasn't anywhere near finished; he hadn't been lying about his stamina. 

Soon, Sam was whining at the overstimulation, and Gabriel took pity on him and angled his thrusts differently so he wasn't hitting Sam's prostate any longer--although he didn't bother slackening his pace. Letting go of one of Sam's hips (his fingertips had already left a gorgeous set of bruises there), he reached up to grab Sam's shoulder and pull him up into a sitting position. Having archangel strength was nice, too; he could still thrust up into Sam from this position. 

Finally, he had his arms around Sam and his mouth on his skin, and Gabriel took full advantage--biting and sucking on Sam's shoulder blades, while running his hands over Sam's six-pack, occasionally reaching up to tweak one of the nipple clamps. The whole time, he whispered praise, knowing exactly what it would do to Sam. Gabriel wasn't disappointed when he reached down a few minutes later and found Sam mostly hard again. Gabriel gave his length a few strokes, and then reached up to the chain connecting the clamps. He held it so that whenever he thrust up, the chain pulled down--not enough to seriously hurt, but enough to make Sam babble. "Oh, oh god, more, please, please, Sir, please give me--please, more. Oh!"

Gabriel, still in control of himself for the most part (although the bruises he was leaving on Sam's back might indicate otherwise), angled himself so he was pressing down on Sam's prostate again with each thrust as he chuckled. "Such a good boy for me, Sammy. Do you want to come again?"

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes, Sir, please let me come, I want to, please, please let me, Ga--Sir, please." Sam whined as he writhed on top of Gabriel. 

"Hmm." Gabriel pretended to think about it, forcing Sam to whimper and hold his orgasm back. "I suppose." He yanked the chain downward so that the clamps slipped entirely off of Sam's nipples. "Come for me, Sammy." 

Sam screamed, arching his back as he came all over his stomach and the bed beneath them. Gabriel couldn't wait to see that moment on film: he had lied; he knew very well that Sam had chosen to keep the cameras on. He had meant it, though, when he'd said it was Sam's decision to make and that he would respect it. In the meantime, Sam was clenching around his cock, and Gabriel finally let himself go, filling Sam with his release as he groaned his pleasure. 

This time, Sam nearly seemed to lose consciousness. Seeing this, Gabriel carefully pushed the hunter down onto an unspoiled part of the bed and untied Sam's hands before pulling out. He massaged Sam's wrists and shoulders for a while and then rolled him over. Snapping up a warm, wet, fluffy washcloth, Gabriel gently cleaned them up. Sam's eyes still weren't focusing on anything, so rather than leaving, Gabriel pulled him into his arms and snapped, cleaning the bed up and retrieving both a bottle of cranberry juice and some of the snacks he'd prepared earlier. He'd edit that sort of thing out of the video, later. Gabriel ran his hand through Sam's hair, petting him as if he were Arthur. 

A few minutes later, Sam blinked his eyes a few times and then looked bemusedly at Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a smile. "Hello there. How are you doing?"

Gabriel could practically see the tiny hamster wheel spinning. "Good," Sam managed finally. "Really, really...wow." 

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, you need to drink something." He held the juice up to Sam's lips and made him do just that. "That's a good boy," he said, snickering again when Sam groaned at the praise. "Let's get some fruit into you, too. Then you can rest for a while." 

Sam accepted the blueberries and orange slices, but insisted on feeding himself. Gabriel didn't mind; it just meant that his sub was still capable of being stubborn. He wondered what Sam would be like by the end of the night...after all, Gabriel had a lot of plans, and he'd already stopped time (but not the cameras) so that they'd have plenty of it. 

Once Sam had eaten and had some more juice, Gabriel let him fall asleep. Sam was gorgeous while asleep, so the archangel watched him for a few minutes before getting up and putting the toys they'd already played with away (after snapping them all clean) while pulling other items out for their next scene. He was determined to make the most of his night with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually all smut. Sorry?

When Sam woke up, feeling pleasantly sore and achy, he discovered Gabriel was already ready to go again--not that he minded. Gabriel took him repeatedly on a sex swing that the archangel had designed that tested Sam's flexibility to its limits, and then had Sam give him another blow job, this time while wearing an O-ring. The archangel told Sam afterward, while they were resting, that Sam had done so well, he was going to let him do something he almost never let his submissives do--even the ones who knew who and what he was. 

That was how Sam ended up straddling Gabriel's legs on the (now spotless) bed, his hands slowly and reverently combing through feathers the color of autumn leaves while Gabriel groaned beneath him. Gabriel was talking him through a 'wing job,' and Sam was careful to pay close attention--he didn't want to accidentally harm the angel, even though Gabriel assured him he couldn't. The 'job' was a combination of grooming the feathers, massaging the fleshy parts of Gabriel's four huge wings, and rubbing at his sensitive oil gland, located between the topmost pair of wings. Gabriel explained to Sam how to put the 'velcro' of his feathers back together by running them through his hands while they were covered in oil. The archangel's wings really didn't seem to need much grooming, but that didn't stop either of them. Sam was a bit too worn out to become aroused again, but he very much liked the pleased noises his Dom was making and was proud of the fact that he'd earned this reward. 

Eventually, Sam felt Gabriel tense up beneath him and then relax, as he let out a loud groan. Sam kept rubbing the oil gland until Gabriel muttered, "'S enough. You can stop now." Sam stopped and climbed off of the angel, who retracted his wings back into whatever dimension they normally resided in and then rolled over, avoiding the wet spot. "Not bad for your first time, Sammy. Not bad at all." Gabriel said lazily. Noting that Sam's hands were still covered in Gabriel's wing oil, he smirked. "You should clean those up." 

Sam met Gabriel's eyes--considerably more relaxed than he'd been at the beginning of the night--and started slowly licking his fingers. Gabriel's wing oil smelled and tasted vaguely like pumpkin pie; somehow, Sam wasn't surprised. From the look on Gabriel's face, Sam was about to get jumped again (Gabriel hadn't lied about not having a refractory period) but Sam decided that the taste and the look Gabriel was giving him were worth it. 

\----------------------------

Much, much later that evening, or possibly the next morning, Gabriel carried a groggy Sam into an enormous bathroom, snapping up hot water and bubbles and then lowering the well-used hunter down into it. The tub was huge (it was more of a small swimming pool than a bathtub), so Sam had plenty of room and Gabriel was able to climb in afterward and wash his hunter clean of sweat and cum and everything else they'd played with (whipped cream had been involved at one point). Sure, he could've just snapped them both clean, but there was something satisfying about physically cleaning someone, and he wanted to give Sam as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. The last thing he wanted is for Sam to drop and end up regretting what he'd done. If he did, there was no chance they'd do it again, and Gabriel was very much looking forward to a second night with the hunter at some point in the future.

Gabriel eventually dried Sam off with a super-fluffy towel and then helped him into a robe made of a thin material that wouldn't aggravate the patches of sore skin he was sporting. He picked Sam up, bridal-style (archangel strength again), and carried him out of the bathroom, then paused. Normally, he took his subs back to the bed in the playroom, but that didn't feel right this time. Instead, he carried Sam into his own spacious bedroom and tucked him in--the hunter was already mostly asleep--then crawled in next to him. Arthur hopped up onto the bed and curled up on the other side of Gabriel. 

Gabriel pulled up the feeds from the video cameras on a tablet he kept in the bedroom and began going over them, since he didn't actually need to sleep. He wasn't disappointed; even if Sam didn't let him post the final, edited video online, he'd be re-watching some of the unedited videos for a good long while. After getting a general idea of what the cameras had and had not captured, Gabriel began the process of incorporating all of the different camera views into a single video, using special filters to remove the music from the background (no sense getting busted for copyright violations).

Sam slept for many hours, and Gabriel let him, figuring the kid both needed and deserved it. Arthur was getting a bit confused, what with Gabriel stopping and then restarting time, but the archangel would make it up to him with more steak for breakfast. At one point, Gabriel stopped working and turned to watch Sam sleep for a while. He didn't think he'd ever seen the kid so relaxed; it was as if, for a few moments, he'd taken the weight of the world off of Sam Winchester's shoulders. Maybe he had. He considered actively helping the Winchesters fight against the apocalypse, but he knew he'd be in trouble with Loki if he did. Still, maybe being in trouble with Loki wasn't such a terrible thing, after all. 

In the morning, Gabriel would make sure that Sam was healed enough that he wouldn't be walking funny, but not enough that he didn't remember last night for the next few days every time he sat down. He'd then make sure Sam got back safely to whatever motel room he was sharing with his brother. He wasn't planning to ask Sam for a second round right away; he'd use the edited video to do that, asking for Sam's consent to post it and then letting Sam know that if he ever wanted to do this again, he could pray to Gabriel and Gabriel would take care of him. Frowning, Gabriel realized that he'd come when Sam called, too, no matter when or where it was. That wasn't normal for Gabriel...but he threw that loaded thought into the back of his mind and went back to editing the video as Sam slept on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @masterpieceofturkeycleverness on Tumblr; come find me there. Comments and kudos encourage me to keep writing!


End file.
